Rick Forrester
Eric "Rick" Forrester Junior– fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Ricka wcielał się Jacob Young, w latach 1997–1999, 2011–2018. Rolę Ricka zagrali wcześniej m.in. Steven Hartman (1995–1997), Justin Torkildsen (1999–2005, 2006) oraz Kyle Lowder (2007–2010, 2011). W 2014 roku postać Ricka pojawiła się w operze mydlanej'' Żar młodości'' (odc. 10389). Bigrafia Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1990–1997) thumb|left|Brooke i Eric po narodzinach Ricka (1990)W marcu 1990, Brooke Logan i Eric Forrester spędzają razem upojną noc w Big Bear. Ich romans był ukrywany przed światem, gdyż Eric był mężem Stephanie Forrester. Kiedy Brooke odkryła, że jest w ciąży, błędnie uznała, iż Eric wrócił do swojej żony. Postanowiła usunąć ciążę, ale Forrester ją powstrzymał, a następnie oświadczył się jej. W listopadzie 1990, kiedy Eric prosi Stephanie o rozwód, ze szpitala przychodzi informacja, iż Logan urodziła syna. Odbywają się chrzciny Ricka. Jego rodzicami chrzestnymi zostają Donna i Ridge. W styczniu 1991, Brooke i Eric biorą ślub. W grudniu 1992 roku, na świat przychodzi siostra Ricka – Bridget. Chłopak bardzo przeżył rozwód rodziców w 1993 roku. Gdy Rick i Bridget dowiedzieli się, że James zostanie ich ojczymem, wpadli w złość. Jednak Brooke postanowiła związać się z Ridge'em i wkrótce wzięli ślub. W 1995 roku, Ridge i Brooke z przerażeniem dowiadują się, że mały Eryk wdał się w szkolną bójkę, z synem Sally – CJ'em. Okazuje się, że wszystkie dzieci w szkole śmieją się z niego. Powodem jest Ridge, który jest dla niego jednocześnie przyrodnim bratem i ojczymem. Chłopiec nie akceptuje go w tej roli. Chce zamieszkać ze swoim prawdziwym ojcem. Prosi o to Erica. Rick nie chce, żeby matka wychodziła za Ridge'a. Mówi o tym zdumionej Taylor. Marzy o ponownym zejściu się jego rodziców. Kiedy odkrywa, że jego ojciec jest zainteresowany Taylor, jedzie w miejsce, do którego wyjechała. Taylor obiecuje Rickowi, że nigdy nie będzie z jego ojcem i odsyła go do domu. Ridge prosi Ricka, żeby był drużbą na jego ślubie z Brooke. On jednak odmawia, domagając się, żeby Ridge wyprowadził się z domu. Niedługo potem, oboje spędzają razem dzień. Rick jest zachwycony. Ostatecznie zgadza się zostać drużbą Ridge'a. W tym czasie, Rick pogodził się też z CJ'em i od tej pory zostali najlepszymi kolegami. Brooke, po rozstaniu z Ridge'em, wyjeżdża i nie daje znaku życia. Stephanie mówi Jonathanowi, że jej zdaniem Brooke porzuciła swoje dzieci na zawsze. Rick i Bridget słyszą rozmowę dorosłych. Dziewczynka wpada w histerię. Sąd powierza Ericowi opiekę nad dziećmi. Gdy Brooke wraca do miasta, po przebytym załamaniu nerwowym, rozpoczyna walkę o dzieci. Ostatecznie, Brooke odzyskuje prawo do opieki nad dziećmi. W 1997 roku, Rick i Bridget są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiadują się, że Ridge żeni się z Taylor, a ich matka wychodzi za Granta. Rick domaga się wyjaśnień. Nie mogąc się pogodzić z małżeństwem matki, sięga po broń i strzela do Granta. Aby chronić syna ukochanej, Chambers wskazuje Ridge'a jako zamachowca. Później wyjaśnia Ridge'owi wszystko. Forrester bierze winę na siebie, a Rick zapomina o całym zdarzeniu. Brooke rozwodzi się z Chambersem i ponownie wychodzi za Ridge'a. Związek z Amber (1997–2001) Kiedy Rick jest już nastolatkiem, Brooke zatrudnia Amber jako opiekunkę do dzieci. Rick zakochuje się w Moore i chce ją uwieść, ale kobieta wyśmiewa go. Rozgoryczony Rick sprawia, że Amber zostaje zwolniona. Prosi jednak matkę, by ją przywróciła. Kiedy Amber potrzebuje pieniędzy, kradnie bransoletkę z sejfu Brooke. Przyznaje się jednak do wszystkiego Rickowi, który pomaga jej uniknąć konsekwencji. By uczcić swój piosenkarski sukces, Amber namawia Ricka i CJ'a, żeby się ścigali. Ten pierwszy nie ma prawa jazdy, ale kobieta się tym nie przejmuje. W efekcie, CJ i Rick uczestniczą w poważnym wypadku. Forrester potrzebuje nowej nerki. Amber postanawia zostać dawczynią. Rick dziękuje jej. Kobieta wyznaje, że zrobiła to, ponieważ go kocha. Brooke i Taylor szykują się kolację dla Ridge'a. Chcą wiedzieć, którą wybierze. Aby mu zaimponować, Rick postanawia wstać z łóżka. Wszystko na marne. Forrester wybiera Taylor. Rick błaga go, by się jeszcze zastanowił. Za całą sytuację wini Taylor. Gdy Ridge ogłasza, że odchodzi od Brooke i zamierza zamieszkać z Taylor i Thomasem, Rick oświadcza, że nigdy mu tego nie daruje. Niebawem, Raymond zaczyna się interesować Amber. Kobieta ulega mu i spędzają razem noc, o czym nie wspomina Rickowi. On zabiera ją do Big Bear, a tam kochają się. Wkrótce, Brooke przekupuje Amber i ta zostawia Forrestera. Niebawem powraca jednak, oddając Brooke prawie całą sumę. Tylko CJ'owi przyznaje się, że jest w ciąży z Rickiem. Garrison namawia ją na aborcję. Uświadamia sobie, że źle postąpił i mówi o wszystkim Rickowi. Syn Brooke powstrzymuje Amber i przyrzeka się nią opiekować. Gdy jednak uświadamia sobie, że musi powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom, zastanawia się, czy nie powinni oddać dziecka do adopcji. W końcu jednak, Rick mówi rodzicom, że Amber jest w ciąży. Wkrótce Amber uświadamia sobie, że Raymond może być ojcem jej dziecka. Nie wspomina jednak o tym. Tymczasem Eric i Brooke są zgodni, że dziecko należy oddać do adopcji. Rick jednak mówi rodzicom, że chce wychować swoje dziecko. Następnie oświadcza się dziewczynie. Amber nie posiada się z radości i przyjmuje oświadczyny. Niespodziewanie, w życiu Ricka pojawia się Kimberly Fairchild. Młody Forrester zakochuje się w niej. Zaczyna żałować, że jest związany z Amber. Podczas badania USG, przyszli rodzice dowiadują się, że będą mieli syna. Biorą ślub w 1999 roku. Moore postanawia wyjechać do matki, by tam urodzić dziecko. Raymond jest czarnoskóry, więc Amber musi wiedzieć, jaki kolor skóry będzie miało dziecko. Kiedy dziecko się rodzi, jest białe. Niestety, niemowlak rodzi się martwy. Amber adoptuje więc dziecko swojej kuzynki, Becky, i wmawia Rickowi, że jest to ich dziecko – Eric Forrester III. Kimberly wielokrotnie próbowała odbić Ricka, ale on ją odrzucał ze względu na syna. Jeszcze w tym samym roku, Amber i Rick odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Jednakże, w 2000 roku, oszustwo Amber wyszło na jaw. Rick rozwiódł się z nią i związał z Kimberly. Rick i Kimberly rozstają się w tym samym roku. Syn Erica zaczyna tęsknić za Amber i prosi ją o powrót. Ona jednak jest związana z CJ'em. Rick nie poddaje się i odnajduje Deacona Sharpe'a, biologicznego ojca Erica. Wspólnie przerywają ślub Amber i CJ'a. Deacon ma przekazać prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem Rickowi i Amber. Sharpe jednak widzi w tym okazję do wyłudzenia pieniędzy. Po licznych żądaniach, Deacon zaczyna zajmować się dzieckiem jak na ojca przystało, wraz ze swoją dziewczyną, Carmen Areną. Gdy Carmen ginie, Deacon zakochuje się w Moore i razem wychowują dziecko, gdyż w wyniku intryg Brooke, Rick rozstaje się z kobietą. Amber i Caitlin (2001–2005, 2006) Amber i Rick wracają do siebie i w 2001 roku, stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Ceremonia zostaje zakłócona, gdyż pojawia się na niej Deacon w towarzystwie Bridget. Mężczyzna szantażuje Forresterów – jeśli Amber zwiąże się z nim, on odejdzie od Bridget. Wkrótce jednak, siostra Ricka i Sharpe biorą ślub w Las Vegas. Rodzina jest oburzona. Amber i Rick zostają jednak małżeństwem. W 2002 roku, Brooke mianuje syna wiceprezesem firmy. Amber zachodzi w ciążę, jednak znowu traci dziecko. Małżonkowie muszą borykać się z problemami Amber z narkotykami. Sytuację próbuje wykorzystać Erica Lovejoy. Za namową matki, Sheili Carter, uwodzi Forrestera, ale on ją odrzuca i godzi się z żoną. W 2003 roku, Deacon żeni się z Macy. Oboje dostają prawo do opieki nad Erikiem. Zrozpaczona Amber, porywa synka. Rick odchodzi od żony. W 2004 roku, Rick mówi matce, że akceptuje jej związek z Nickiem. W tym samym roku, na ślubie Darli i Thorne'a, Rick poznaje Caitlin Ramirez. Są sobą zauroczeni i zaczynają się spotykać, pomimo sprzeciwu Samanthy i Ridge'a. W 2005 roku, Rick wyjeżdża do Mediolanu, rozstając się z córką Hectora. Powraca gościnnie w 2006 na ślub matki i Dominicka Marone'a. Zemsta na Ridge'u (2007–2010, 2011) Rick powraca do Los Angeles w 2007 roku. Jest już dojrzałym mężczyzną. Szybko zakochuje się w młodszej od siebie Phoebe Forrester, którą niegdyś uważał za bratanicę. Związku nie akceptuje ojciec dziewczyny, Ridge. Wychodzi też na jaw, że Rick miał romans z Ashley Abbott, podczas pobytu w Paryżu. Ridge postanawia dać szansę synowi Brooke, kiedy ten mówi w sądzie, że to on, a nie Ridge, strzelał do Granta Chambersa. Gdy Phoebe dowiaduje się o Ashley, zrywa z Rickiem. Wracają jednak do siebie, gdyż łączy ich wspólna pasja – śpiewanie. Definitywnie rozstają się w 2007 roku, kiedy Phoebe stwierdza, że nie jest gotowa na poważny związek. W 2008 roku, Forrester pociesza Taylor, która rozstała się z Nickiem. Wiążą się ze sobą. Niespodziewanie powraca Phoebe i oświadcza Rickowi, że gotowa jest się z nim związać. On jednak kocha jej matkę. Phoebe daje im swoje błogosławieństwo. Wkrótce, Rick i Taylor zaręczają się. Ich związek rozpada się, gdyż Taylor nie może zapomnieć o Ridge'u. W wyniku bójki z Ridge'em, Rick spada z dachu FC. Udaje paraliż, by wymusić na rodzinie najróżniejsze obietnice. W grudniu tego roku, Rick i Phoebe mają wypadek samochodowy, w którym dziewczyna ginie. Rodzina oskarża Ricka o jej śmierć. Tymczasem on postanawia zemścić się na Ridge'u. W tym celu podrywa Steffy Forrester, siostrę Phoebe. Młodzi zaręczają się, co wywołuje wściekłość u Ridge'a. W lutym 2009 roku, dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy mężczyznami. Ridge omal nie spada z dachu FC. Życie ratuje mu Rick. W tym samym roku, najpierw ktoś podpala domek Ricka, a później jego samochód eksploduje. Wszystko wskazuje na Ridge'a, ale także na Pam. Jednak prawdziwym sprawcą okazuje się Thomas. W tym samym roku, podczas rozmowy z Ridge'em, chłopak przyznaje, że jest ze Steffy, by mścić się na nim. Nie wie, że Ridge nagrywa wiadomość. Odtwarza ją Steffy, która zrywa zaręczyny z Rickiem. W 2010 roku, kiedy spotkał się z Amber, doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Aby pomóc siostrze w zdobyciu Owena, uwodzi Jackie. Ich pocałunek widzą Owen i Bridget. Rick zaprasza Jackie na kolację i prawi jej komplementy. Jackie jednak odrzuca go, pozostając wierna mężowi. W 2011 roku, Rick nadzoruje sesję zdjęciową Hope. Wkrótce, wyjeżdża do Paryża. Amber i Caroline (2011–2012) Rick powraca we wrześniu 2011 roku. Na prośbę rodziców, zgadza się zostać w mieście. Rick zastanawia się, czy Liam jest odpowiednim mężczyzną dla Hope. Jest wściekły na niego, gdy Hope mówi bratu, że Liam całował się ze Steffy. Pomaga jednak przyrodniej siostrze odzyskać ukochanego. Dowiaduje się, że Spencer i Steffy polecieli do Aspen. Rick leci tam razem z Hope i, z pomocą Othello, organizuje spotkanie. Poprzez intrygi Steffy i Billa, kolejka górska zostaje zatrzymana i Hope może tylko spoglądać na Liama i Steffy, którzy biorą ślub. Hope i Rick wracają do miasta. W październiku 2011 roku, Rick i Amber spotykają się w kawiarni Dayzee. Wspominają swój pierwszy pocałunek. Rick poznaje Beverly i jest nią oczarowany. Zazdrosna Amber zamierza jednak o niego walczyć. W styczniu 2012, Moore daje mu swoje projekty. Mówi mu, aby zaniósł je do firmy i pokazał jako swoje. Plan się powodzi, ale Brooke i Ridge demaskują prawdę. Gdy Hope i Liam wracają do siebie, Rick ostrzega chłopaka, by nie skrzywdził jego siostry ponownie. Hope pragnie poślubić Liama, ale Steffy nie chce podpisać dokumentów unieważniających jej małżeństwo. Rick chce pomóc siostrze. Korzystając z okazji, że będzie pracować ze Steffy nad jej linią "Intymność", pragnie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Chce, aby Steffy znów się w nim zakochała i podpisała dokumenty. Katie i Brooke popierają ten pomysł. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, Rick kokietuje dawną narzeczoną i podsuwa jej dokumenty. Dziewczyna podpisuje je. Rick natychmiast biegnie do Brooke, Hope i Liama, oznajmiając im radosną nowinę. Radość szybko znika z twarzy Ricka, kiedy odkrywa on, że Steffy nie podpisała się imieniem i nazwiskiem, lecz słówkiem "frajer". Nie zamierza się poddać i chce znów być ze Steffy. Kiedy Rick zdaje sobie sprawę, że plan ze Stefy nie wypali, skupia się na pracy z Amber, co nie podoba się Brooke. Sprowadza ona do miasta córkę Karen Spencer – Caroline, początkującą projektantkę. Chce, aby pracowała razem z Rickiem. W ten sposób, pozbędzie się Moore. Rick, choć jest oczarowany Caroline, jest lojalny wobec Amber. Zostawia ją jednak i razem z Thomasem, rywalizuje o względy Caroline. Zazdrosna Amber, przerabia zdjęcie Ricka i podstawionego modela. W efekcie, Caroline widzi zdęcie Ricka w sukience. Mówi Forresterowi, że interesuje ją tylko praca z nim i nic więcej. Rick podejrzewa, że Amber ma coś z tym wspólnego, ale nie odkrywa prawdy. Gdy w kwietniu 2012, Hope wyjeżdża na Tydzień Mody do Aspen, Rick prosi Othello, by miał oko na jego młodszą siostrę. W maju 2012, Rick ponownie wpada w pułapkę Amber. Kobieta aranżuje sytuację, w której Caroline widzi Ricka w szpilkach na wybiegu. Forrester czuje, że dziewczyna unika go. Podczas pocałunku z Amber, Rickowi zostaje na ustach jej szminka. Caroline jest w szoku, gdy widzi szminkę na jego ustach. Zdezorientowany Rick, rozmawia z Hope. Dziewczyna obiecuje mu pomóc i porozmawiać z Caroline. Kiedy Rick wraca do domu, czeka na niego Amber. Zaczynają namiętnie się całować. Romantyczny wieczór przerywa im Hope, która po konfrontacji z Caroline, odkrywa prawdę, a swoje podejrzenia kieruje w stronę Amber. Hope wyjaśnia bratu o sytuacji z pigułkami od Amber. Następnie wychodzi. Amber wpada w rozpacz, przyznaje się do wszystkiego i błaga Ricka o kolejną szansę. Forrester oświadcza jej, że to koniec. Wyjaśnia wszystko z Caroline i całuje ją. Mimo, że dziewczyna jest związana z Thomasem, Rick postanawia walczyć o nią. Caroline i Maya (2012–2014) W sierpniu 2012, Rick jest wściekły na Liama za zrujnowanie ślubu z Hope. Rick prosi Othello, aby wyjawił mu, czy coś zaszło między Steffy a Liamem w noc przed jego ślubem. Othello wyjaśnia, że oboje tylko tańczyli. Rick wpada jednak na pewien plan. Nie chce widzieć Hope z Liamem, więc przekonuje Othello, że powinni powiedzieć Hope, że Liam i Steffy zamierzali się kochać, a potem poszli do pokoju. Othello ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale Rick wciela swój plan w życie. Hope jest zrozpaczona. Rick nieustannie zaczyna namawiać Thomasa, by wspierał, bo on jest dla niej lepszy niż Liam. Sam Rick natomiast chce zbliżyć się do Caroline. We wrześniu 2012, Rick oświadcza na konferencji prasowej, że Hope i Thomas będą razem pracować nad nową kolekcją. W przypływie impulsu, syn Ridge'a całuje Hope. Zapewnia jednak wszystkich, że kocha Caroline, a pocałunek był jedynie chwytem pod publiczkę. Córka Karen znajduje pocieszenie u Ricka, który namiętnie ją całuje. Rick jest zaskoczony, kiedy Ridge prosi go, aby został jego drużbą na kolejnym ślubie z Brooke. Uważa jednak, że Forrester powinien poprosić Thomasa. Ten zgadza się zostać drużbą ojca. Kiedy nowożeńcy wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną, Rick marzy o przejęciu stanowiska CEO. Przygotowuje sesję zdjęciową Hope i Thomasa, którą nadzorują Oliver i Grace. Zazdrosna Caroline opuszcza studio fotograficzne. Rick utwierdza Hope w przekonaniu, że słusznie postąpiła, definitywnie kończąc swój związek z Liamem. W październiku 2012, w FC pojawia się Othello, który chce porozmawiać z Hope. Forrester nadal jednak uważa, że Liam nie jest odpowiednim partnerem dla jego siostry, gdyż ciągle przebywa ze Steffy. Wkrótce, Rick przygotowuje dla Caroline pokaz zaprojektowanych przez nią dwóch kreacji. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona. Forrester proponuje jej stworzenie własnej kolekcji. Jest przekonany, że już niedługo Ridge mianuje go na stanowisko tymczasowego CEO firmy. Chce wówczas widzieć Caroline u swojego boku. Tymczasem decyzją Ridge'a, Thomas zostaje tymczasowym CEO. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do szarpaniny, podczas której Rick wypada przez okno. Jego upadek łagodzą krzaki. Wściekła Caroline zrywa z Thomasem. Wkrótce, Brooke wyjawia Rickowi i Hope, że Ridge porzucił ją, gdyż okłamała go w sprawie utrzymywania kontaktu z Deaconem. Wkrótce, Rick wyznaje Caroline, że przez jego kłamstwo, Hope rozstała się z Liamem. Siostra Ricka wciąż nie może przeboleć faktu, iż Liam okłamał ją co do nocy przed ich ślubem. Forrester zamierza wyznać jej prawdę, ale Grace informuje go, że Thomas chce się z nim widzieć. W listopadzie 2012, Thomas zwołuje w firmie zebranie, aby zarządzić pewne zmiany. Z pomocą Marcusa i Olivera, Forrester planuje unowocześnić działanie FC i wprowadzić innowacje. Rick ma zastrzeżenia do pomysłów tymczasowego CEO. Thomas przydziela go do pracy nad kolekcją Hope. Sam natomiast zamierza stworzyć nową linię przy współpracy z Caroline. Taylor próbuje przekonać Hope i Ricka, aby dali Thomasowi szansę sprawdzenia się na stanowisku CEO. Rick przekonuje Erica, że Thomas wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, aby zbliżyć się do Caroline. Tymczasem Hope wysyła bratu zdjęcie jego ukochanej, przytulającej Thomasa. Caroline tłumaczy, że dziękowała Forresterowi za pomysł z przekazaniem 5% dochodów z ich kolekcji na jej fundację. Rickowi i Caroline wyznają sobie miłość. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Hope ponownie zwierza się bratu, że nie jest z Liamem z powodu jego kłamstwa odnośnie nocy przed ich ślubem. Niebawem, Rick dzwoni do Erica i informuje go o spotkaniu zarządzonym przez Thomasa, który chce wprowadzić nowe, kosztowne zmiany w firmie. Eric nie zatwierdza pomysłów wnuka. Wkrótce, Caroline podsłuchuje rozmowę Kattie i Billa. Odkrywa, że Spencer uwolnił Deacona z więzienia, aby ten zniszczył ślub Hope i Liama we Włoszech. Caroline przekazuje tę informację Rickowi. On przekonuje ją, aby nie wyznawała prawdy Hope i Liamowi. Opowiada jej historię tej dwójki i Steffy. W grudniu 2012, Caroline przekonuje Ricka, że jego siostra musi poznać prawdę. Forrester dzwoni do Hope i prosi ją o spotkanie. Caroline i Rick kochają się. Forrester wyznaje matce prawdę o swoim kłamstwie. Brooke przyznaje jemu i Caroline, że wie o spisku Billa we Włoszech. Spencer konfrontuje się z siostrzenicą i Rickiem. Odrzuca ich oskarżenia, bowiem nadal uważa, że Liam i Hope nigdy nie byli sobie pisani, gdyż chłopak zawsze znajdywał pocieszenie u Steffy. Brooke przyznaje, że podziela jego zdanie. Caroline i Rick nie są już pewni, czy Hope i Liam powinni znać prawdę. Brooke i Rick konfrontują się z Taylor i Thomasem, kiedy ten oficjalnie otrzymuje 25% udziałów Stephanie. Loganówna grozi podważeniem testamentu zmarłej. Thomas zwołuje kolejne zebranie i postanawia wprowadzić w firmie zmiany. Eric prosi bliskich o obejrzenie nagrania ze skrytki Stephanie. Seniorka informuje w nim, że posiada prawo do wyznaczenia CEO firmy, dzięki luce w oryginalnych dokumentach rejestrujących firmę. W ostatniej woli, Stephanie przekazuje swoje udziały Ericowi, mianując go również dyrektorem generalnym firmy. Nagrania wywołuje konflikt podczas zebrania. Eric zamierza wrócić do produkcji oryginalnych kreacji Forresterów. Eric postanawia załagodzić konflikt i ogłasza, iż Thomas i Rick zmierzą się na wybiegu. Od sukcesu ich pokazów będzie zależeć, kto poprowadzi firmę u boku Erica. Eric mianuje Ricka prezesem. W 2013 roku, podczas pracy w kawiarni, Rick poznaje niegdyś bezdomną Mayę Avant, przyjaciółkę Dayzee. Jest nią zauroczony. Spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, ale Rick nie wyznaje jej, że pochodzi z rodziny Forresterów. Gdy wreszcie mówi jej prawdę, Maya jest na niego wściekła. Nie potrafi jednak o nim zapomnieć. Rick również przestaje być zainteresowany Caroline. Ona jest o niego zazdrosna i wszelkimi sposobami próbuje zwrócić uwagę Ricka na siebie. Syn Erica jednak postanawia rozstać się z Caroline i związać z Mayą. Wyznaje Mayi miłość, lecz ta odrzuca go i kończy ich związek. Wkrótce wyznaje mu, że Bill ją szantażuje i dlatego się z nim rozstała. Rick odchodzi od Caroline i wiąże się z Mayą. Żąda również od Spencera, by zostawił ją w spokoju. Rick i Maya spędzają ze sobą noc i cieszą się swoim związkiem. W czerwcu 2013, Maya dostaje rolę w serialu. Jej serialowym partnerem będzie Carter. W lipcu 2013, Taylor ujawnia wszystkim, że Brooke i Bill mieli romans. Rick kłóci się z Hope i broni Brooke. Tymczasem producent serialu Mayi, a jednocześnie przyjaciel Caroline, pokazuje Rickowi namiętne sceny między Mayą a Carterem. Rick jest zły i zazdrosny. Maya tłumaczy mu, że to część jej pracy. Wkrótce, Maya odkrywa, że to Caroline stoi za erotycznym scenariuszem serialu. Scenariusz zostaje zmieniony. W sierpniu 2013, Rick musi walczyć o swoje stanowisko, gdyż wyniki sprzedaży nie są zachwycające, a Thomas i Thorne walczą z nim o stanowisko prezesa. Rick zaczyna współpracować z Caroline. Kiedy Rick nie pojawia się na premierze serialu Mayi, Carter pociesza i całuje ją. Walton spędza noc na kanapie w mieszkaniu Avant. Maya spotyka się z Rickiem, który przeprasza ją. Kobieta nie wspomina mu jednak o nocy spędzonej z Carterem. Odbywa się pokaz kolekcji Hope, HftF, który ma zadecydować o zmianach w firmie. Pokaz odnosi sukces i Rick pozostaje na swoim stanowisku. Caroline informuje go, że Carter spędził noc w mieszkaniu Mayi. Rick jest wściekły. Spędza noc z Caroline, a potem rozstaje się z Mayą. Prosi Caroline o kolejną szansę. W październiku 2013, Rick oświadcza się Caroline i zostaje zaakceptowany. W listopadzie 2013, Rick prosi Mayę, by wróciła do pracy w FC. Maya zgadza się. W listopadzie 2013, Hope planuje połączyć święto Dziękczynienia z przyjęciem zaręczynowym Caroline i Ricka. Forrester proponuje narzeczonej, by wzięli ślub w czasie przyjęcia. Carter udziela im ślubu. Caroline i Rick zostają małżeństwem. Kiedy Ridge wraca do pracy firmie, popada w konflikt z Rickiem. W styczniu 2014, Hope wiąże się z Wyattem. Rick wspiera siostrę i popiera jej związek. Rick martwi się też o matkę, która bezskutecznie próbuje odzyskać Ridge'a. Tymczasem Pamela informuje Ricka, że Wyatt stoi za kradzieżą diamentu sprzed kilku miesięcy. Forrester martwi się o siostrę, która przebywa na kampingu z Wyattem. Rick pociesza siostrę, kiedy ta zjawia się w firmie. Zjawia się tam również Wyatt, który stara się wytłumaczyć ukochanej. Rick chce zerwać umowę z firmą Fullerów, ale Hope się nie zgadza. Zdrada z Mayą i nieograniczona władza w FC (2014–2015) W lutym 2014, Brooke i Ridge zaręczają się. Rick zgadza się zostać drużbą Ridge'a. Ślub nie dochodzi jednak do skutku, gdyż Katie mdleje podczas ceremonii. W marcu 2014, Bill informuje wściekłego Ricka, że Ridge zostawił Brooke dla Katie. Rick zaczyna namawiać matkę, by dała szansę Spencerowi. W kwietniu 2014, Ridge wprowadza zmiany w firmie, nie licząc się ze zdaniem Ricka. Brooke prosi Erica, by wybrał który z nich ma być prezesem firmy. Eric decyduje, że prezesem pozostanie Rick, a Ridge i Brooke będą razem współpracować jako wiceprezesi. W kwietniu 2014, Rick i Caroline jadą na pokaz mody do Genoa City, aby promować kolekcję HftF. W czerwcu 2014, Rick rozwiązuje umowę z firmą Quinn, gdy dowiaduje się o jej udziale w zaginięciu Ridge'a. Tymczasem Maya zakrada się do sauny, w której jest Rick. Prosi go, by dał im szansę. Forrester deklaruje jednak wierność żonie. Mówi Caroline o całym zajściu. Tymczasem Maya wyjawia im, że Oliver wykorzystuje Aly, aby chronić swoją pozycję w firmie. Rick i Caroline rozmawiają z Oliverem, który zapewnia ich o swoich czystych intencjach. Tymczasem Rick i Eric ściągają z Australii do firmy Ivy Forrester, bratanicę Erica. Decydują, że Ivy zastąpi Quinn i Wyatta na stanowisku projektantki biżuterii. Rick informuje Cartera, że Maya podrywała go w saunie. W sierpniu 2014, Rick, Hope i Wyatt lecą do Paryża, w celu promocji kolekcji Hope i diamentu, odziedziczonego przez Spencera. Maya nie przestaje uwodzić Ricka. W październiku 2014, Rick niepokoi się faktem, że Ridge i Caroline spędzają dużo czasu nad nową kolekcją. Domaga się od żony szczerości. Caroline wyznaje mu, że od czasu wypadku, Ridge nie potrafi już szkicować. Rick oskarża przyrodniego brata o kłamstwo i żąda jego rezygnacji. Caroline broni Ridge'a. Rick informuje Erica o wszystkim. Przekonuje ojca, aby wysłał Ridge'a do Thorne'a, do Paryża, a jemu i Caroline pozwolił poprowadzić firmę. Eric podejmuje decyzję o rezygnacji ze stanowiska CEO. Nie podjął jeszcze jednak decyzji o tym kto go zastąpi. Maya wciąż próbuje odzyskać Ricka i wyznaje mu, że widziała jak Ridge i Caroline obejmują się. Rick kpi z jej absurdalnych argumentów. Wkrótce Eric zwołuje zebranie, by ogłosić swoją decyzję. Nowym CEO Forrester Creations zostaje Ridge. Rick nie może się z tym pogodzić i zaczyna kłócić się z ojcem. Sytuację pogarsza Maya, która wstaje i oskarża Ridge'a i Caroline o romans. Caroline przyznaje się do kilku pocałunków. Zrozpaczony Rick udaje się do chatki w ogrodzie Brooke, gdzie podąża za nim Maya. Forrester upija się, ściąga obrączkę i uprawia seks z Avant. Nazajutrz Caroline zastaje ich w domu Brooke. Rick nie chce jej widzieć. Tymczasem Eric zmienia swoją decyzję i mianuje Ricka CEO. On odrzuca jednak ofertę ojca i chce wyjechać z Mayą z miasta. Za namową Avant zmienia decyzję i obejmuje stanowisko. Mianuje Mayę główną modelką. Dokonuje również pewnych zmian w nowej kolekcji, mimo protestów Caroline i Ridge'a. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Rick jest wściekły, gdyż specjalnie podwyższył ceny kreacji, aby kolekcja upadła. Gdy Eric dowiaduje się o tym, podsłuchując jego i Mayę, konfrontuje się z nim. Ojciec każe mu pogodzić się z Caroline, inaczej odwoła on go ze stanowiska. Rick prosi żonę o wybaczenie. Niedługo potem, tłumaczy zrozpaczonej Mayi, iż tylko udaje, że przebaczył Caroline. Musi udawać, gdyż w ten sposób zachowa stanowisko. Obiecuje Avant, że kiedy umocni swoją pozycję, będzie prowadził firmę razem z nią. Caroline zgadza się wrócić do męża. W Święto Dziękczynienia, Rick proponuje Ridge'owi rozejm, widząc stojącego obok Erica. W grudniu 2014, Rick informuje rodzinę, że Hope wyjechała do Brooke, do Mediolanu. Eric proponuje Ridge'owi i Caroline kontynuowanie współpracy przy projektowaniu. Jest dumny z Ricka, który nie wyraża sprzeciwu, a wręcz zachęca ich do tego. Następnie, potajemnie spotyka się z Mayą i daje jej klucze do dawnego mieszkania Steffy. Wkrótce Rick prosi ojca, aby podpisał dokumenty, dające mu nieodwołalną pełnię władzy w firmie, jako zabezpieczenie przed Ridge'em. Eric nie podpisuje dokumentów. Rick i Maya aranżują sytuację, w której on podczas zebrania zwalnia ją. Eric go powstrzymuje. Tymczasem Ivy konfrontuje się z Rickiem, kiedy widzi jego pocałunek z Mayą. Forrester zapewnia, że był to pożegnalny pocałunek. Kiedy Ivy nie wierzy mu, Rick domaga się od niej lojalności i każe jej zapomnieć o tym co widziała. Caroline wyznaje mężowi, że chce mieć dziecko, ale Rick unika seksu. Forrester grozi Ivy zwolnieniem. Wkrótce Rick ponownie prosi ojca o podpisanie dokumentów. On zgadza się przekazać synowi całkowitą władzę w firmie, ale na okres roku. Rick obwieszcza nowinę Mayi. Eric podpisuje dokumenty nim Ridge'owi udaje się przerwać spotkanie. Kiedy zjawia się Maya, Rick wyjaśnia, że to ona jest kobietą, z którą poprowadzi firmę. W ciągu danego im roku zamierzają zdobyć uznanie rodziny. Eric, Ridge i Caroline są w szoku. Eric jest wściekły na syna za oszustwo, którego się dopuścił. Zrozpaczona i wściekła Caroline błaga go, by do niej wrócił. Rick nie może jednak wybaczyć jej zdrady z Ridge'em i deklaruje koniec ich małżeństwa. W styczniu 2015, Rick i Maya wprowadzają się do posiadłości Forresterów, gdyż w domku dla gości trwa remont. Maya jest w szoku, gdy Rick usuwa ze ściany portret Stephanie i zastępuje go jej własnym. Caroline jest pewna, że Rick wciąż ją kocha i robi wszystko, by zemścić się na niej za zdradę z Ridge'em. Maya wyznaje mu miłość i prosi, by zrobił to samo. Rick w końcu mówi jej, że ją kocha. W sypialni ojca, Rick znajduje broń, należącą do Stephanie. Kiedy Caroline chwali pomysły Aly na jej linię obuwia oraz Ivy w roli modelki, Rick postanawia odrzucić pomysły Aly oraz zastąpić Ivy Mayą. Dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Forresterem a Caroline i Ivy. Kiedy Rick uświadamia sobie, że Caroline i Ridge znów się całowali, każe wynosić się żonie z firmy. Zjawia się Liam, który powala Ricka na ziemię. Adwokat Ricka załatwia dokumenty rozwodowe. Rick prosi go, by zabrał broń Stephanie. Prawnik zapomina jednak jej wziąć. Kiedy Rick spostrzega Ridge'a i Caroline całujących się w biurze obok, strzela do nich. Trafia w ścianę. Tłumaczy, że chciał chronić swoją żonę przed Ridge'em. Caroline podpisuje dokumenty rozwodowe. Rick wraca do domu i zastaje tam Brooke, która wróciła do miasta. Opowiada jej i Mayi o incydencie z bronią. Zapewnia, że nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Ridge i Caroline żądają od Ricka, aby ustąpił ze stanowiska. W przeciwnym razie, zgłoszą na policję sprawę ze strzelaniną. Kłótnię przerywa Brooke, która oświadcza, że nikt nie zadzwoni na policję, a Rick pozostanie CEO. Brooke i Ridge kłócą się. Brooke żąda od Ricka, by wybaczył Caroline i do niej wrócił. On jednak odmawia. Aly kilkakrotnie próbuje przedstawić Rickowi swoje pomysły odnośnie linii obuwia, ale on ją zbywa. W lutym 2015, do miasta wraca Wyatt. Kiedy Rick każe mu nadrobić czas, który spędził w Mediolanie, Spencer odchodzi z FC. Wraca jednak i prosi o drugą szansę. Rick drwi z niego, ale przyjmuje go z powrotem. Steffy konfrontuje się z Rickiem i mówi mu, żeby nie przyzwyczajał się do swojego obecnego stanowiska. Tymczasem Eric wraca do miasta. Rick informuje go przeprowadzce do posiadłości Forresterów, o kłamstwie z remontem domku dla gości oraz o zdjęciu portretu Stephanie. Rick jest zaskoczony, że ojciec wie o wszystkim i nie jest na niego zły. Eric chwali syna za wysokie zyski firmy. Dodatkowo, pozwala mu zostać w posiadłości Forresterów. Eric decyduje, że sam zamieszka w domku dla gości, zabierając ze sobą portret Stephanie. Rick wyznaje Mayi, że postanowił się zmienić. Przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Przeprasza Pam za zdjęcie portretu Stephanie, a Wyatta za złe potraktowanie go. Nie zamierza również wtrącać się w związek Caroline i Ridge'a. Postanawia też dać szansę Aly i jej pomysłom. Eric jest dumny z syna. Jedynie wściekły Ridge próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że Rick tylko udaje. Zapowiada bratu, że odbierze mu firmę. Tymczasem Rick poznaje siostrę Mayi, Nicole. Dziewczyna straciła mieszkanie. Rick poznaje ją i proponuje, by została u Forresterów, ale Maya wyprasza siostrę. Tłumaczy Rickowi, że nigdy nie były ze sobą blisko związane. Kiedy Aly pokazuje Rickowi i Mayi swoje pierwsze projekty, Rick każe jej wymasować stopy Avant. Wielokrotnie każe Aly przynosić im jedzenie. Walka z Ridge'em, ślub z Mayą i ciąża Nicole (2015–2016) W marcu 2015, u Forresterów ponownie zjawia się Nicole. Rick znów proponuje jej zamieszkanie z nimi i tym razem Maya nie protestuje. Rick oddaje Nicole pokój Aly. Chce, by siostry zbliżyły się do siebie. Ivy domaga się od Ricka szacunku. Forrester oświadcza jej, że powinna zająć się pracą, gdyż jej wyniki są o wiele gorsze niż za czasów Quinn. Wkrótce, Rick ponownie zatrudnia Quinn, tłumacząc, że klienci tęsknią za jej biżuterią. Na prośbę syna, do pracy w firmie wraca również Brooke. Kiedy z torebki Mayi wypadają tabletki z estrogenem, Avant zasłania się kobiecymi sprawami. Rick cieszy się, że Maya i Nicole dogadują się ze sobą. Rick kupuje pierścionek zaręczynowy i pokazuje go Brooke. Ta martwi się, że syn za bardzo się spieszy. Rick zabiera Mayę do Big Bear. Kiedy jej się oświadcza, Maya wyznaje mu, że jest osobą transgenderyczną. Rick jest w szoku, ale zapewnia ukochaną, że nie zmieniło to jego uczuć. Jest jednak zły, że wiele osób znało prawdę przed nim. Jest wściekły, gdy Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Czuje się upokorzony. Zrozpaczona Maya wsiada do samochodu i ucieka. Rick rusza za nią, ale jego samochód rozbija się. Zostaje przewieziony do rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie opiekują się nim Eric i Brooke. Zjawia się Ridge, który informuje Ricka o rezygnacji Mayi z pracy. Rick oskarża brata o wykorzystywanie sytuacji do przejęcia kontroli nad firmą. Dochodzi do kłótni i Rick rzuca się na Ridge'a. Rick próbuje skontaktować się z Mayą, ale ona nie odbiera jego telefonów. Brooke uważa, że Maya nie powiedziałaby Rickowi prawdy, gdyby Logan się z nią nie skonfrontowała. Namawia syna, by przestał myśleć o Mayi. Tymczasem Eric prosi Ricka, by ustąpił ze stanowiska CEO. On prosi ojca o wsparcie. Eric decyduje, że syn pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Rick odnajduje Mayę i informuje ją o swoim wypadku. Wyjaśniają sobie wszystko, ale postanawiają odłożyć swoje sprawy na bok, gdyż Ridge planuje odebrać Rickowi firmę. Uzyskuje on pakiet kontrolny poprzez zsumowanie udziałów swoich, Thomasa, Steffy i Billa, które przejął Liam. Eric staje po stronie Ricka. Wspólnie odkrywają, że Bill nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami. Rick postanawia namówić Spencera do współpracy. Daje mu możliwość wybrania prezesa FC. Bill, od którego zależy przyszłość FC, zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. Mimo to, jest szczęśliwy, że odzyskał Mayę. W czerwcu 2015, Rick prosi Mayę, by ponownie z nim zamieszkała. Tymczasem społeczność staje po stronie Mayi i sądzi, że została wyrzucona z firmy. Ridge prosi Avant, aby wróciła do pracy. Maya zgadza się, ale chce, aby Ridge przyjął również Ricka. Ridge zgadza się. Rick będzie zarządzał Forrester International z Los Angeles. W lipcu 2015, w mieście zjawiają się rodzice sióstr Avant, Julius i Vivienne. Ojciec oświadcza Mayi, że spróbuje ją zaakceptować. Julius osobiście spotyka się z Rickiem i rozmawia z nim o Mayi. Tuż po pokazie mody, Rick publicznie oświadcza się Mayi na wybiegu i zostaje zaakceptowany. Julius i Vivienne decydują się zostać w mieście do czasu ślubu. Forresterowie przeżywają tragedię, kiedy ginie Alexandria. W sierpniu 2015, Rick i Maya przygotowują się do ślubu, którego ma im udzielić przyjaciel Mayi, Nick. Tuż przed ceremonią, Bill i Katie zjawiają się u Forresterów i Spencer przeprasza Ricka oraz Mayę. Eric zostaje drużbą syna. Ślub zostaje jednak przerwany przez Mayę, która oświadcza, że musi porozmawiać z ojcem. Ona i Julius kłócą się przy wszystkich. Julius opuszcza ceremonię, a Vivienne przeprasza córkę i zostaje na uroczystości. Rick i Maya zostają małżeństwem. Wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną do Kopenhagi. W październiku 2015, Maya wyznaje mężowi, że chce mieć z nim dziecko. Wspólnie proszą Nicole, aby została ich surogatką. Dziewczyna zgadza się, a związany z nią Zende akceptuje jej decyzję. W rezydencji Forresterów zjawiają się Vivienne i Julius. Mężczyzna przeprasza córkę za zachowanie na ślubie i chce zaakceptować to kim ona się stała. Rodzicie wyjawiają córkom, że zamierzają przeprowadzić się do Los Angeles. Julius jest oburzony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Nicole ma zostać surogatką Ricka i Mayi. W listopadzie 2015, Vivienne i jej mąż zjawiają się w szpitalu, aby zaniechać zabiegu, ale bezskutecznie. Wkrótce, dr March potwierdza, że Nicole jest w ciąży. W grudniu 2015, Rick oznajmia siostrom Avant, ich rodzicom oraz Zende, że cała ich szóstka spędzi święta na Hawajach. W styczniu 2016, Zende chce zająć dawne stanowisko Olivera i zostać fotografem FC. Rick uważa, że jego siostrzeniec powinien podejść do swojej pracy luźniej. Jest zadowolony ze zdjęć, które chłopak robi Sashy. Razem z Mayą uważają, że dziewczyna go zainspirowała. Tymczasem Brooke rozpoczyna pracę w Spencer Publications. Katie mówi Rickowi, że chce pomóc siostrze ponownie uwierzyć w siebie. Cieszy się, że obie znów zbliżyły się do siebie. Wkrótce, Forrester zleca Zende i Sashy kolejną sesję zdjęciową, która ma zadecydować, czy chłopak dostanie posadę fotografa, a ona modelki. Nicole jest zaskoczona. Zazdrosna dziewczyna mówi Rickowi, że czuje się zagrożona i nie chce, aby przyjaciółka została modelką i pracowała z Zende. Forrester oznajmia więc Sashy, że jest za mało doświadczona, aby dostać pracę. Dziewczyna jest zawiedziona, ale dziękuje mu za szansę. Wkrótce, Nicole przeprasza Sashę i obiecuje poprosić Ricka o zmianę decyzji. W lutym 2016, Rick wypytuje matkę o powody jej odejścia z firmy Spencera. Eric informuje Ricka i Bridget, że Brooke nadal kocha Billa i Katie dowiedziała się o tym. Tymczasem Ridge planuje urządzić przyjęcie w rezydencji rodziców. Na czas trwania imprezy, Forrester zawiesza nad kominkiem portret Stephanie w miejsce portretu Mai. Utrzymuje, że to był jej dom, a portret zostanie ściągnięty po weekendzie. Rick jest wściekły. Oświadcza ojcu, że jego noga nie postanie w rezydencji, jeżeli portret Mai nie wróci na swoje miejsce. Wielokrotnie wypomina również Ridge'owi, że nie jest Forresterem. Kiedy Eric przyznaje Ridge'owi rację, że portret Stephanie powinien pozostać nad kominkiem, Rick postanawia się wyprowadzić. Kiedy Ridge i Caroline wprowadzają się do rezydencji, Rick, Maya i Nicole zamieszkują z Brooke. Forrester wyznaje żonie, że nienawidzi Ridge'a. Wkrótce, Nicole mówi Rickowi i Mai o rozstaniu z Zende. W marcu 2016, Caroline rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Brooke przyznaje Rickowi, że była zaskoczona na wieść o jej ciąży, ze względu na wazektomię Ridge'a, którą potem udało mu się odwrócić. Wkrótce, Rick wyznaje Mai, że wciąż ma żal do Ridge'a o odebranie mu firmy i domu. Postanawia zniszczyć Forrestera, szukając jakichkolwiek dowodów na jego oszustwo i ujawniając jego tajemnice. Rick przyznaje się do wszystkiego Thomasowi. Prosi Charliego o przeglądniecie nagrań z monitoringu parkingu, gdyż ktoś uszkodził jego samochód. Rick podejrzewa Ridge'a. Niebawem, Brooke opowiada synowi o nieudanej kolacji z Billem i Katie. Kobieta uważa, że jej siostra straci męża, jeśli nie otrzyma pomocy. W kwietniu 2016, Rick pyta Ridge'a, czy był ostatnio w Il Giardino, ale on zaprzecza. Forrester wyjawia Ericowi, że jego znajomy widział męża Caroline w restauracji, razem z lekarzem, który niedawno zginął. Rick przekonuje ojca, że jego brat nie sprawdza się na stanowisku CEO. Mężczyzna mówi również Katie o śmierci Wolina. Kobieta była w restauracji, ale nie jest pewna czy lekarz i Ridge się kłócili. W maju 2016, Zende zapewnia Ricka, że szanuje Nicole za poświęcenie, które czyni ona dla swojej siostry. Maya prosi męża, aby chęć zemsty na Ridge'u nie pochłonęła go całkowicie. Wkrótce, wzruszeni Maya, Rick i Vivienne czuwają przy Nicole, która zaczyna rodzić. Poród przyjmuje dr Farrell. Kobieta rodzi córeczkę, którą oddaje Rickowi i Mai. Dziewczynka zostaje nazwana "Elizabeth Nicole 'Lizzy' Forrester", na cześć zmarłej babki Ricka. Wkrótce, Nicole i Zende wracają do siebie. Rick po raz kolejny przypomina ojcu, że Ridge nie jest jego synem. Eric prosi go, aby skończył ze swoją obsesję na punkcie brata i skupił się na swojej córeczce. W czerwcu 2016, Rick jest wściekły, kiedy Ridge pomija go w sprawach dotyczących FC. Forrester oznajmia Brooke, że myśli nad opuszczeniem L.A. wraz z Mayą i Lizzy oraz nad założeniem własnej firmy. Wkrótce, Rick nie dowierza, kiedy Ridge proponuje mu rozejm i współpracę. Mówi o tym matce i dodaje, że zostanie w mieście. Mężczyzna domyśla się, że w pokoju Brooke jest mężczyzna. Wkrótce, Rick zapewnia Katie, że jego matka nie byłaby zdolna do ponownego zdradzenia jej. W lipcu 2016, Ridge informuje Steffy, Erica i Ricka, że Douglas jest synem Thomasa. Rick próbuje wykorzystać okazję i przekonuje ojca, że Ridge nie powinien kierować firmą, gdyż jego działania mogą zagrozić wizerunkowi firmy. Eric oświadcza bliskim, że potrzebuje czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Maya martwi się, że mąż może rozczarować się decyzją ojca. Wkrótce, Eric oświadcza, że to on zastąpi syna i wraca na stanowisko CEO. W sierpniu 2016, rodziny Forresterów i Avant świętują chrzciny Lizzy. Po powrocie z Monte Carlo, Eric zwołuje rodzinne zebranie, w którym uczestniczą Ridge, Steffy, Thomas, Rick i Pamela. W trakcie, przyznaje, że spotykał się z Quinn. Kiedy rodzina protestuje, Forrester wybucha gniewem i żąda, żeby bliscy nie wtrącali się w jego prywatne sprawy. Eric zwoluje kolejne zebranie i oświadcza zszokowanym Steffy, Rickowi, Ridge'owi i Pameli, że ponownie zatrudnia Quinn. Forresterowie protestują, ale Eric jest nieugięty. Ridge prosi Ricka o pomoc w ograniczeniu władzy ich ojca w FC. Konflikt z Quinn (2016–2017) We wrześniu 2016, Bill i Brooke zaręczają się. Spencer obiecuje oddać narzeczonej swoje udziały w FC w prezencie ślubnym. Ridge zapewnia Ricka, że nie będzie go pomijać, kiedy jego matka sprzeda mu udziały Billa. Niebawem, Rick chce spełnić odwieczne marzenie swojej żony i szykuje dla niej niespodziankę z pomocą swojego znajomego, gwiazdy drużyny Los Angeles Dodgers, Kiké Hernandeza. Maya zostaje poproszona o zaśpiewanie hymnu narodowego podczas kolejnego meczu. Zende, Nicole i Rick towarzyszą jej na stadionie. Pomaga im Rosie], pracownik stadionu. Tymczasem Eric zaręcza się z Quinn i pozostaje głuchy na sprzeciw bliskich. Wkrótce, zaprasza rodzinę na ślub. Forresterowie zjawiają się w rezydencji, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji nestora. Eric przypomina bliskim, że każdy z nich popełnił wiele błędów, które zostały z czasem wybaczone. Prosi rodzinę o pojawienie się na ślubie, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Quinn także zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Część Forresterów zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ślubie, który wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Rick i Maya zaczynają uważać, że rodzina popełniła błąd. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, Rick i Thorne pomagają Ridge'owi wyrzuć Quinn z rezydencji. Eric zostaje przeniesiony do rezydencji, gdzie wkrótce wybudza się ze śpiączki. Niebawem, Maya i Rick zapraszają Zende i Nicole na kolację. Małżonkowie proszą dziewczynę, aby rozważyła możliwość ponownego zostania ich surogatką. Rick opowiada Nicole, jak bardzo cieszy się z narodzin Lizzy. Ona daje mu do zrozumienia, że razem z Mayą proszą ją o zbyt wiele. Tymczasem Rick zauważa, że RJ chce, aby jego rodzice wrócili do siebie. Brooke przekonuje starszego syna, że nie poślubia Billa ze względu na jego udziały w FC. Quinn i Wyatt informują Forresterów o decyzji Erica, który poprosił żonę o tymczasowe prowadzenie firmy w jego imieniu. Ridge oświadcza im, że to on będzie zarządzać firmą. Quinn jednak pozbawia Forrestera i Steffy ich stanowisk, a następnie mianuje się tymczasowym CEO firmy. Nieugięci Forresterowie i Brooke otwarcie sprzeciwiają się Quinn. W dniu ślubu matki i Billa, Rick zastanawia się, czy Ridge jest w stanie pogodzić się z utratą Brooke. Niebawem, RJ informuje brata, że Ridge zamierza przerwać ślub ich matki. Rick ostrzega go, iż może rozczarować się wyborem Brooke. Tymczasem Maya informuje męża, że Nicole zgodziła się ponownie zostać ich surogatką. W listopadzie 2016, wzruszony Rick dziękuje Nicole za jej poświęcenie. Ona opowiada szwagrowi o gwałtownej rekacji Zende. Chłopak wylatuje z Sashą na Hawaje. Wkrótce, Maya, Rick i Nicole spotykają się z dr March. Małżonkowie przypominają Nicole, że wciąż może się wycofać ze swojej decyzji. Dziewczyna wstrzymuje zabieg i oznajmia, że nie może poddać się inseminacji i stracić Zende. Maya namawia siostrę, aby poinformowała o tym chłopaka. Rick dowiaduje się, że prywatny samolot Forresterów wkrótce będzie lądować w Los Angeles. Kiedy Nicole dociera na pokład, zastaje Zende i Sashę w łóżku. Forrester pociesza Mayę, która obwinia się o sytuację siostry. W rozmowie z Rickiem, Katie stwierdza, że uczucia Erica do Quinn są szczere. Syn Brooke oferuje ciotce pomoc w znalezieniu domu dla niej i Willa. Namawia ją do zakupienia posiadłości sąsiadującej z rezydencją Forresterów. Amy oprowadza Katie i Ricka po posiadłości obok rezydencji Forresterów. Zjawia się również Eric, na zaproszenie syna. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Rick ma pretensje do Erica, kiedy ten proponuje Steffy stanowisko CEO w rodzinnym domu mody. Rick dyskutuje o zaistniałej sytuacji z Brooke i Nicole. On i Ridge zgadzają się, że Quinn nie dba o pogodzenie się rodziny i jej pomysł wiąże się z ponownym połączeniem Wyatta i Steffy. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Eric potwierdza, że nie zamierza wracać do firmy i będzie pracować w domu. Rick i Ridge czują się pominięci i protestują, kiedy ich ojciec proponuje Wyattowi posadę specjalisty ds. PR, a ten się zgadza. Eric zaznacza, że jeśli Steffy nie obejmie stanowiska CEO, to Quinn nadal będzie zarządzać firmą. Dziewczyna przyjmuje więc propozycję i zostaje mianowana dyrektorem FC. Rick, Ridge i Pamela wyrażają swój sprzeciw odnośnie do nowych zmian w kierownictwie. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy Eric mianuje Quinn prezesem firmy, zostawiając swoim synom stanowiska wiceprezesów. Wyatt sprzecza się z synem Brooke o swoje nowe stanowisko. Wkrótce, Ridge opowiada Rickowi o zobaczeniu nagiej Quinn, biorącej prysznic w ogrodzie Forresterów. Sądzi, iż Quinn z nim flirtowała, gdyż pozostała niewzruszona, kiedy zobaczył ją nagą. Rick i Maya wyznają Nicole i Zende, że zamierzają spędzić Święta jedynie z Lizzy. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. W styczniu 2017, podczas zebrania w firmie, Rick, Thomas, Nicole i Pamela są zaskoczeni nową postawą Ridge'a względem Quinn. W lutym 2017, Eric oficjalnie ogłasza Ridge'a wicedyrektorem FC. Thomas i Rick wyrażają swoje rozczarowanie. Tymczasem Zende przekonuje Ricka i RJ'a, że odzyska Nicole. Tego samego dnia, Dominguez oświadcza się ukochanej i zostaje przyjęty. Wkrótce, Rick zgadza się zostać drużbą kuzyna. Zende i Nicole zostają małżeństwem. W marcu 2017, Rick nie jest zachwycony faktem, że Coco Spectra ma odbywać staż w FC. Thomas i RJ bronią jednak dziewczyny. Coco udaje się przekonać Ricka, że jest uczciwą osobą i będzie lojalna wobec Forresterów. Niebawem, Rick przyznaje Mai, że martwi się, iż Ridge ponownie skrzywdzi Brooke. W kwietniu 2017, po powrocie do L.A., Eric rozmawia z Rickiem i Mayą o wydarzeniach z Sydney. Syn nie kryje zaskoczenia na wieść o odwołanym ślubie Brooke i Ridge'a. Niebawem, Thomas, Brooke, Rick, Maya oraz Steffy i Ridge omawiają następstwa kradzieży ich kolekcji przez Sally. Wszyscy oskarżają Coco o współudział, mimo iż RJ stara się bronić dziewczyny. Coco rozstaje się z chłopakiem, kiedy Ridge i Rick wyrzucają ją z firmy. W maju 2017, Maya i Rick wylatują do Paryża w celach służbowych, zostawiając Lizzy pod opieką Nicole i Zende. Francuski fotograf jest zachwycony zdjęciami Avant i sugeruje jej, by przedłużyła pobyt w Paryżu, przedstawiając wizję kolejnych sesji zdjęciowych. Maya i Rick decydują się pozostać jeszcze w stolicy Francji. Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Nicole, Mai wydaje się, że siostra chce wpędzić ją w poczucie winy z powodu wyjazdu i pozostawienia Lizzy. W czerwcu 2017, w telefonicznej rozmowie z Rickiem, Nicole wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z powodu wyjazdu Mai, która jej zdaniem powinna zająć się córką. Maya przeprasza męża, lecz postanawia skrócić ich pobyt w Paryżu, gdyż tęskni za Lizzy. Po powrocie do miasta, Carter informuje Ricka, że w dokumentach adopcyjnych Lizzy znaleziono pewne błędy i sporządzono nowy, który wymaga podpisów jego, Mai i Nicole. Forrester informuje o wszystkim żonę, a ta dostarcza dokumenty siostrze. Jednak Nicole, która odkryła, że być może już nigdy nie zajdzie w ciążę, waha się nad złożeniem podpisu. Rick jest wściekły i zapowiada szwagierce, że nie odbierze mu ona córki. Zende staje w obronie żony i żąda od Ricka, by przestał na nią krzyczeć. Forrester wyjaśnia mu sytuację. Tymczasem Julius podjudza Nicole, by walczyła o Lizzy. Maya, Vivienne oraz Rick i Zende postanawiają raz jeszcze porozmawiać z Nicole. Zende prosi żonę, by nie słuchała ojca i podpisała dokumenty adopcyjne. Przekonuje, że jeśli nie doczekają się własnego dziecka, dokonają adopcji. Nicole przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wątpliwości i podpisuje dokumenty. W lipcu 2017, Rick i Maya uczestniczą w sesji zdjęciowej, będącej zapowiedzią charytatywnego pokazu Forresterów podczas szczytu Spencer Publications w Monako. Kiedy docierają do Monte Carlo, Maya decyduje się zrezygnować z wystąpienia podczas pokazu, gdyż Lizzy gorączkuje. Wraz z Rickiem postanawiają zostać w hotelu i wzywają dr Gohde'a. We wrześniu 2017, Rick i Ridge chwalą projekty Zende, który jest wdzięczny za uznanie. Tymczasem zaniepokojona Maya informuje męża, że Lizzy nazwała Nicole "mamą". Kobieta sugeruje Rickowi, by wysłał Nicole i Zende do Paryża, gdzie chłopak mógłby rozpocząć pracę w zagranicznej filii firmy, a Nicole zostałaby odseparowana od Lizzy. Oboje wspominają o tym Ridge'owi, który następnie proponuje to Nicole i Zende. Maya przyznaje, że to ona wpadła na ten pomysł. Nicole sądzi, że siostra nadal jest na nią zła za sprawę z dokumentami adopcyjnymi, lecz ona zaprzecza. Nicole i Zedne zgadzają się wyjechać do Paryża. Niebawem, Brooke informuje Mayę, Ricka i Katie o rozstaniu z Billem. W grudniu 2017, Maya opowiada Nicole o swojej podróży z Rickiem do Południowej Afryki. Tymczasem Thorne wyjawia Mai i Rickowi, że Ridge zdradził Brooke z Quinn. Dodaje, że nadal żywi uczucia do Brooke i chciałby z nią być. Maya i Rick zapewniają, że stoją po jego stronie. Jednak podczas przyjęcia Bożonarodzeniowego, Ridge i Brooke oficjalnie ogłaszają swoje zaręczyny. Wyjazd (2018) W styczniu 2018, Maya i Rick cieszą się z powrotu Hope do miasta na stałe. Kobieta przyznaje, że rozmyśla nad wznowieniem swojej kolekcji. Wkrótce, Thorne i Rick przekonują ojca, że Ridge'owi nie można ufać i martwią się, że ponownie złamie on serce Brooke. Eric broni jednak najstarszego syna i uważa, że powinni wspierać wybór Brooke. Wkrótce, Maya, Rick i Nicole informują zaskoczonego Thorne'a, że małżeństwo Brooke z Billem zostało unieważnione. Tymczasem Brooke zapewnia sceptycznego Ricka, że jest szczęśliwa z Ridge'em. Forrester składa matce gratulacje z okazji zbliżającego się ślubu. W lutym 2018, Brooke i Ridge zostają małżeństwem. W Walentynki, które Maya i Rick spędzają w saunie FC, Forrester ofiaruje żonie wisiorek w kształcie serca, w środku którego znajduje się miniaturowe zdjęcie ich oraz Lizzy. Tymczasem Ridge zgadza się na przywrócenie kolekcji Hope for the Future i proponuje Thorne'owi, by podjął pracę projektanta linii Hope. W marcu 2018, Pam podsłuchuje rozmowę Ridge'a i Brooke, z której wynika, że Bill wykorzystał Steffy seksualnie. Kobieta informuje o wszystkim Mayę, Ricka i Charliego. Wzburzony Rick oznajmia zaniepokojonej Mai, że nie zamierza dłużej tolerować występków Billa. W maju 2018, Liam i Hope informują zaskoczonych Brooke, Ricka i Mayę o swoich zaręczynach. Ceremonia ślubna zostaje jednak przerwana przez Wyatta, który informuje gości o intrydze Billa, mającej na celu rozdzielić Steffy i Liama. W sierpniu 2018, Maya, Rick i Lizzy wyjeżdżają do Europy. W grudniu 2018, Maya samotnie wraca do Los Angeles i zawiadamia zszokowanych rodziców oraz Brooke, że podjęli z Rickiem decyzję o rozwodzie. Jak tłumaczy, stopniowo oddalili się od siebie, ale zamierzają oszczędzić bólu swojej córce. Związki * Kimberly Fairchild : – byli związani (2000). * Mary Warwick : – całowali się (2002). * Caitlin Ramirez : – byli związani (2004–2005). * Ashley Abbott : – mieli romans, poza ekranem. * Phoebe Forrester : – byli związani (2007). Był z nią, by zemścić się na Ridge'u. : – do 2003 roku, Phoebe była uznawana za jego krewną (bratanicę). * Taylor Hayes : – byli zaręczeni (2008). * Steffy Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2009). Był z nią, by zemścić się na Ridge'u, : – całowali się (2012), : – do 2003 roku, Steffy była uznawana za jego krewną (bratanicę). * Jacqueline Marone : – całowali się (2010), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2010). * Amber Moore : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (1999–2000, 2001–2003), : – całowali się (2010, 2012), : – stracili dwójkę dzieci (1999, 2002). * Caroline Spencer Jr. : – byli związani (2012–2013). Rick porzucił ją dla Mayi, : - byli małżeństwem (2013–2015). * Maya Avant : – byli związani, ale Rick zdradził ją z Caroline (2013), : – podrywała Ricka, będąc narzeczoną Cartera (2014), : – całowali się i kochali, kiedy Rick był mężem Caroline (2014–2015). : – byli małżeństwem (2015–2018). * Nicole Avant : – jest biologiczną matką jego córki, Lizzy (ur. 2016), którą adoptowała Maya. Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie